Total Drama Cartoons
by FelineGal
Summary: 22 characters from diferent Cartoons compete in the Total Drama Series, and you get to vote someone off, so please R


**Episode 1**

"Hello! And welcome to Total Drama Cartoons!" Chris shouted to you the viewers "in this series we have a bunch of characters from different TV shows, and here they come" a boat pulled into the docks, 3 boys walked off "Here we have the Eds from Ed, Edd N' Eddy"

"Wa'sup Chris?" Eddy asked rhetorically

"Greeting Chris" Edd greeted

"Ketchup!" Ed said randomly, the boat sped off and another one came in

"say, what time is it?" Chris asked

"**What time is it**" Ed yelled in Chris's ear

"**Adventure Time!**" Finn shouted as he ran off the boat followed by Jake

"that's right! Finn & Jake from Adventure Time!" Chris exclaimed

"we are so gonna win that million dollar reward!" Jake Commented

"Not so fast Jake" Chris said "you are not aloud to use you're powers"

"aw dang it" Jake Moaned, the boat sped off and another one came in

"here from Bikini Bottom, it's Spongebob, Patrick & Squidward!" Chris exclaimed, the three walked off the boat as they're names were called, they were wearing water helmets

"isn't this great Squidward?" Spongebob asked "we get to spend the entire summer on Wawanakwa!"

"it would be great if you weren't here" Squidward Growled

"why did it have to be that annoying sponge?" shut up Eddy this is **my **FanFic. I will add anyone I like, which includes Timmy, Cosmo & Wanda from The Fairly Odd Parents*Boat speeds off and Said Characters poof onto the dock* and by the way, Cosmo & Wanda have to be humans for this

"What?!" Timmy exclaimed, then Cosmo & Wanda loose they're wings, crowns & wands and they fall down

"Yippee! That hurt!" Cosmo exclaimed

"Hey! You can't make us human!" Wanda scolded me. And yes I can Wanda, because I am the author of this story, I could even make you a toad for the rest of your life, but don't worry, you'll get your magic & all back if you get voted off, anyways, back to the characters. Another boat pulls into the dock

"here we have, Zim, Dib & Gaz!" Chris said, and said characters walked off of the boat which then sped off

"i am **Zim!** Give me the money!" Zim exclaimed

"sorry Zim, you'll have to wait until you win all the challenges" Chris said

"Which I hope he doesn't" Dib mumbled, more boats pulled into the Dock

"I'm just gonna introduce the rest right now, ahem" Chris said "Here we have Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Phinias, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Billy, Mandy, Ben & Gwen!" said characters walked off of the boats as they're names were called, the boats sped off "now you all must race to the mess hall, the first 11 there go on team A, the others will go on team B, so it doesn't matter who gets there first, and there is no leader" Chris pulled out a gun "Ready.." everyone got into a running stance, and I give Jake & Edd extra energy so they can keep up with others "Set..."... Chris pulls the trigger and a flag with the word 'GO!' on it pops out, the characters start running towards the mess hall, with the Eds, Finn, Jake, the PPGs, Ben, Gwen & Zim(using his PAK legs) in the first 11, they made it with said characters on team A

"**Yes! Now give me the money!**" Zim ordered

"sorry Zim, that was just to get the teams sorted out" Chris stated "now the weakest of you're team must carry a bolder across that tightrope.." he gestured to a 30 foot long tightrope tied around two giant oak trees "in order to get your cabins"

"Sock-head here is the weakest" Eddy said pointing to Edd

"Timmy here is as weak as a twig!" Cosmo said pointing at Timmy "no offense"

"OK, just get up there and we'll give you a boulder" Chris said "Oh and watch out for the birds" Edd & Timmy climbed up the tree via a ladder, two giant mutant creatures gave them they're boulders. Timmy made it to the End first

"Woo-hoo! We get the Good cabin!" He exclaimed, they all went to the cabins, one looked more like a miniature mansion, the other looked like an old shed

"Since team B won that, they get the good cabin" Chris said "and now for the team names, team A will be: **The Fire Foxes!**" a red banner with a Fox sitting in a flame unrolled above the Fire Foxes' heads "and team B will be: **The Sea Hawks!**" a blue Banner with a hawk holding a fish in each talon & half way out of the water on it unrolled above the Sea Hawks' heads. Suddenly they heard screaming, they looked up and saw something fall out of the sky and destroy the good cabin, Bender popped his head out of the rubble

"sorry guys" He apologized "i fell through a space/time wormhole thingy, hope I didn't break anything important" with that he got the rest of his metal body out of the rubble and walked off

"I'd kill you but I'm just a bunch of writing" Mandy said to me.

"oh don't worry" Chris said then they heard a helicopter "we've got another one that's just like the old one" the Sea Hawks looked and saw the helicopter was actually carrying another shack.

"what we both have to live in shacks?" Mandy asked "Now I really wanna kill you"

"well you all better rest up for the challenges" Chris said and walked off

* * *

confessional

Eddy: "I am so gonna win that million dollar reward!"

Zim: "i must win this, if I have one million earth moneys I could rule it Mwahahahahahahaha! first though I must get rid of the Dib-worm

Dib: "i sure hope Zim loses"

Ed: "Buttered Toast!"

* * *

One hour later

* * *

"**Good morning Campers!**" Chris said through the Speakers on the pole(tell me if there is a name for that), causing everyone to wake up "**go to the mess hall and get something to eat before the challenges start**" everyone went to the Mess hall, most of them avoided Chef's cooking.. a few minutes later Chris came in

"all right, food break is over, let's get to the first challenge!" Chris said, the campers followed him to the dock where there were 2 Diver's masks and 2 pairs of flippers "here, one of you must go into the water and get the chest up here, you may choose anyone from you're team, but watch out for the shark"

"i vote Zim goes in there!" Eddy exclaimed

"uh.. no! I'm not a very good swimmer" Zim stammered

"Too bad" Eddy said, then he put a diver's mask on Zim

"ooh! I wanna go in there" Spongebob said "I'm a sea creature, the shark probably won't bother me"

"That's a good idea" Mandy agreed "and you won't need the Scuba gear" soon Zim and Spongebob were pushed into the water, Zim screamed in pain as the water touched his skin, he hadn't bathed in paste earlier. Spongebob got to the chest and carried it, he was almost back to the dock when a robotic shark blocked his path, Spongebob screamed and ran around still carrying the chest. Zim finally managed to find the strength to endure the pain from the water and swim over to Spongebob, he grabbed the chest without the sponge noticing and swam away, but the shark noticed and chased after Zim, Spongebob noticed the shark was gone and that he didn't have the chest, he swam up to Zim and Karate kicked him away and grabbed the chest, the shark didn't notice that Spongebob had the chest & swam after Zim. Spongebob broke the surface of the water

"i got it!" He exclaimed, his team mates minus Squidward of course cheered

"but.. where's Zim?" Eddy asked, suddenly Zim burst out of the water right before the shark which just fell back into the water "Zim! You dolt! You cost us the challenge!"

"i told you I wasn't a good swimmer" Zim Replied

"well I'm defiantly voting you off" Eddy said

"actually.." Chris said "you don't get to vote off you're team mates, the viewers do!"

* * *

Confessional

Eddy: "If you are reading this, then **please** vote Zim off, Please, Please, Please"

Zim: "if you Vote me off I will destroy you!"

Ed: "Gravy!"

* * *

"well" Chris started "that was just part 1 of the challenge, get ready for part 2" Chris got in a raft with Chef, the others followed, Chef paddled until they got to a pair of boats & another raft "part 2, you must stay on these rafts for an hour with only a single fish for food, and you are not aloud to go fishing, the team with more fish remains wins" Chef pushed the Sea Hawks on the other raft then he & Chris got into the boats and tossed each team a fish then paddled off

* * *

half an hour later

* * *

The Fire Foxes were almost out of fish while the sea hawks had about half a fish left, due to the fact that Spongebob, Patrick & Squidward were sea creatures and would never eat another sea creature

"i can't take this much longer" Eddy complained, Ed's Belly rumbled

"Belly Need Gravy!" Ed moaned

"it's not that bad" Edd said "we could use this time to get to know eachother a little better"

"i like adventuring and killing monsters" Finn said

"we fight monsters too" Blossom said. by the way, you girls aren't aloud to use your powers

"aw come on" Buttercup growled. and sorry girls, but it wouldn't be fair "i hate you" i'll give you a chocolate bar "OK i don't entirely hate you"

"Ben fights aliens" Gwen said

"yeayh right" Eddy said, not beliving it, Zim looked nevous

* * *

"hey Ferb, what do you wanna do?" Phinias asked, Ferb just shrugged "me neither"

"How about we spy on Zim?" Dib suggested

"why would we wanna spy on him?" Phinias asked

"because he's an alien" Dib answered

"cool!" Phinias exclaimed, they got out some binoculars and watched Zim. Cosmo took a bite out of the fish

"how can you just eat fish like that?" Spongebob asked "that one could have been a freind of mine" i don't like the fact that people eat other animals but this is just a FanFic. so i don't really care

"i'm eating an animal?!" Cosmo asked

* * *

another half hour later

* * *

Chris & Chef came back in a boat big enough for 24 people

"hours up, witch team has the most fish?" Chris asked, Patrick raised his hand

"do we count as fish?" He asked

"no" Chris replied, Mandy held up what was left of the Sea Hawks' fish, a scale, Billy had decided to eat almost the whole thing, Eddy held up what was left of the Fire Foxes' fish, the tail fin "Fire Foxes win!" the Fire Foxes cheered "now.. Tie Breaker!"

* * *

"one member of each team must hang on these bars" Chris explained, he gestured to a set of monkey bars "whichever one stays on the longest wins for they're team! any volunteers?"

"i volunteer" Mandy said

"i will take this challenge!" Zim exclaimed, Mandy & Zim grab onto the bars which are then raised 50 feet in the air

"**don't worry!**" Chris said through a megaphone "**if you fall off, you'll land in this tub of hot sause**" he gestured to a tub of hot sause that appeared when the bars were lifted. 10 minutes later Zim is getting tired while mandy doesn't seem phased

"man, Zim's arms could pop off his torso at any minute!" Spongebob Commented

"hope they're re-attachable like his eyes" Dib said, Spongebob stared at Dib as if he had grown a second head. 10 more minutes and Zim was about to fall and Mandy wasn't bothered in the least. Zim finally slipped and landed in the hot sause, which caused him to burn like crazy! the bars lowered and Mandy jumped off, Zim jumped out of the Tub screaming as if it were the end of Irk

"lookes like the Fire Foxes loose!" Chris anounced

* * *

Confessional

Eddy: "Vote Zim off! he cost us the whole thing! Please*makes cute puppy dog eyes*"

Ed: "Gravy!"

* * *

at the vote-off ceremony

* * *

Chris walked up to the pedestal holding a plate of marshmallows

"well this is the end of this episode" Chris said "whoever is safe from getting the dock of shame gets a marshmallow, so if you are reading this, please tell the author who should be voted off, since this is the Fire Foxes, you must vote for either Ed, Edd, Eddy, Zim, Finn, Jake, Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Ben or Gwen"

who will get voted off? You decide, Voting ends on 2/28/2013, see ya next time on Total*camera zooms out* Drama*Zooms out again* Cartoons!

[End Episode]


End file.
